


Of Forgotten Things and Future Promises

by Cattatonically



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculously Cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/pseuds/Cattatonically
Summary: He’s relatively sure it isn’t their anniversary, and he’s positive Asahi’s birthday is in the winter. He has absolutely no idea what prompted the pampering, and he’s beginning to think himself in dangerous circles.





	Of Forgotten Things and Future Promises

**Author's Note:**

> For Suga's birthday!

Suga was done. He wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed and forget his job existed for a year. Maybe ten. He wasn’t entirely sure. However, he was absolutely certain that he never wanted to wear a tie ever again. Thankfully, they were only for Super Important Meetings, but that didn’t stop him from hating them with the passion of a thousand burning suns. He unlocks the apartment door and is determined to strip down and slide into bed before Asahi gets home. Unfortunately, Suga doesn’t make it past a few steps before he’s stopped by an absurdly broad chest. Asahi leans down, cups his cheeks and kisses him breathless. 

“Welcome home, my love.” Suga looks up, stunned. 

“Uh, hi. I’m home.” Asahi grabs his bag and leans it against the wall as he takes Suga’s hand and slowly leads him toward the bathroom. 

“I’ve got warm water going for you. And I picked up your favourite bath bomb, that pixie dust one with the sparkles.” Suga feels the clothes being taken off his person, but his brain is failing to compute what’s going on around him. 

“But you hate cleaning that up afterwards, don’t you? And glitter. You especially hate the glitter.” He notices that Asahi is in his comfy clothes, and that his favourite shampoo is lined up, ready and waiting, beside the tub. He also spots the pair of sweats and an old, worn-out band shirt he likes to steal from Asahi’s closet sitting on the counter beside his favourite fluffy towel.

“Yeah, but this is a special occasion, isn’t it?” Asahi chuckles. Suga jolts, hoping it isn’t noticeable, as Asahi drops the bomb in the water and helps Suga step into the bath. Today is Tuesday, that much he’s aware of. But now, he’s certain there’s something he’s forgetting. He’s tired, and the pleasant swirls and warmth of the bath isn’t helping his brain reboot any. Asahi coaxes his head back, wets his hair, and massages the shampoo - the one that smells like Granny Smith apples - into his hair. The relaxing atmosphere does nothing to placate Suga’s near-panic. Once he’s rinsed free of shampoo, Asahi gets up to leave the room. 

“Relax for a while, my love. I’ll come get you before the water gets cold.” Suga can’t say anything back. He’s relatively sure it isn’t their anniversary, and he’s positive Asahi’s birthday is in the winter. He has absolutely no idea what prompted the pampering, and he’s beginning to think himself in dangerous circles. He gets out of the bath, and decides to bite the bullet. He might as well apologize for whatever it is he forgot. Asahi deserves his honesty, at the very least. Relishing in the feeling of Asahi’s comfiest clothes, he steps into the living room and stops dead in his tracks. Based on the display before him, Suga is well and truly fucked - and not in the fun, up against the wall, kinda way he usually prefers. 

Spread out on their living room table are all of Suga’s favourite foods. Some of which are take-out, most of which Asahi must have prepared in advance and just re-heated. His favourite cake is sitting in the middle of the table, the one Asahi only ever makes him on Valentine’s Day - which is most certainly not today. It’s a chocolate cake, with raspberry infused chocolate icing, and candied raspberries on top, drizzled with a brandy sauce on top. It’s a cake that is not very simple to make. Suga’s panic comes in full force now, as he tries desperately to keep a straight face. 

“Holy shit, Asahi. What is all of this?” Asahi chuckles, reaches toward him to cup his face in his work-weathered hands, and press their lips together in a chaste kiss which tastes a little like raspberries. 

“Everything you could ever deserve. You’re worth the entire world, my love.” Suga does not cry. Not now. He can’t, especially when he has absolutely no idea what’s going on. He lets Asahi lead him to the couch where they begin to eat. It would be completely silent if it weren’t for the music playing from the speakers - Suga’s favourite band, despite Asahi’s own dislike for them.

Suga has absolutely no idea what prompted all of this, but he can’t help but feel like the biggest jackass for forgetting whatever event is currently happening. He really hopes his panic has remained internal as Asahi starts packing up leftovers (leaving the remainder of the cake on the table) and heads towards the kitchen. He comes back with a bottle of Suga’s favourite champagne, and two stemmed glasses. Asahi places one in his hand. Suga looks down as he hears a tinkling sound. 

Neatly wrapped around the stem is a ribbon, a ribbon which is holding a silver and copper band, twined together to look like rope. He looks up and notices Asahi slipping the same band around the ring finger of his left hand. He kneels in front of Suga, places the glass on the table, pours out the champagne, then grabs Suga’s hands and envelops them in his own. 

“My love, you’ve shown me more happiness than I could have ever wanted. I’ve loved you more than I thought it was possible to love another human. Sugawara Koushi, my love, would you please marry me?” Suga does cry this time. He smiles widely, tears rolling down his cheeks as he nods and buries his face in Asahi’s neck. 

“Of course, fuck, yes I’ll marry you, you dork.” He detaches himself long enough to take the ring from the ribbon on the glass and hand it to Asahi, both their hands trembling, so that he can place it on Suga’s finger. Suga is not surprised to find that it’s an absolutely perfect fit. He finally looks up and notices all the red and purple candles - the fancy electric ones - burning around the living room are the only source of light. Then it clicks. This is what all of Asahi’s fuss was about. Asahi, the born romantic that he was, prepared all of this to set the stage for the perfect proposal. Asahi grins and chuckles, shoulders relaxing as he beings to speak.

“I know it’s a little cliché, and some might say tacky, to propose on your birthday, but-“ Wait. What?

“Hold up. What did you just say?”

“Uh, it was a cliché proposal?”

“No, after that.”

“It was your birthday?” Suga’s eyes go wide. 

“How the actual fuck is today my birthday?”

“Koushi, did you honestly forget today was your birthday?” Suga collapses in a fit of giggles, leaning too far forward and falling face-first into what’s left of what he now realizes is his birthday cake. 

“Oh, holy shit. This explains so fucking much.” Suga licks up as much as he can reach, before grabbing the hem of his too-large shirt and wiping off the rest. 

“You forgot it was your birthday. What did you think all of this was for?” Asahi is smiling that lazy, amused smile that crosses his lips when Suga does something especially adorable. Suga’s still giggling. 

“I had no idea! I was panicking so hard! Oh my god, Asahi, you fucking romantic, you proposed to me on my fucking birthday!” 

“And Daichi says I have a filthy mouth.” Asahi wraps him up in his arms and sits him straddled in his lap. “Yes, Koushi, I proposed to you on your fucking birthday. Will you shut up and let me kiss you, now?” Suga wraps his arms around his fiancé’s neck and licks into Asahi’s mouth. It tastes a little like chocolate and brandy, but most importantly, this feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found flailing on [tumblr](https://cattatonically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
